User talk:Gamessmasher
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to [[:Sphinx/Paradox]]! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by [[w:c:community:main page|Community Central]] to explore the [[w:c:community:Special:Forum|forums]] and [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog|blogs]]. Please [[User talk:Shadowblade777|leave me a message]] if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! [[User:Shadowblade777|Shadowblade777]] ([[User talk:Shadowblade777|talk]]) 01:23, July 14, 2018 (UTC) if you want to do a monsterpedia entrie right now please tell me, i have alot of free time right now so ill just continue filling them in and it would be sad if we did one at the same time ^^ I saw your message and will work on that to see if the monster weakness are correct and change to the correct color, I was adding the place where some items are or weapons/armour are found because they did have blank info or some were wrong, the more filled it is the better I think. yeah I add the item I found that have not location there since alot of them are found in LoC chests to me mostly other some monster drop since I gonna spend alot searching the LoC lets see If I can get most of them, I am searching for Nine tailed robe and some other rare item but dont know If will be able to find.You are right, also I´m testing if the monster does have Milk so far the only that doesnt seem to have Milk are the two strong angel in the other world (not LoC) the Armored Berseker, and dont know which more I will keep testing I didnt know Iron Maiden and Suck Vore give milk but they do '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 16:03, August 10, 2018 (UTC)''' my bad like it does say Labyrinth of Chaos on the section of Robe where it is wrong info I didnt know thanks '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 16:57, August 10, 2018 (UTC)''' Could add to some monster the unique trait they have, and what they give at x affection? if it is needed like 10 affection , , 1000, 2000, 6000 etc. thanks '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 13:04, August 11, 2018 (UTC)''' hello where could I add the summary ? and thanks I like to contribute a bit I tried to add the Affection or recruitment thing, but it goes to trivia instead, I want it under the monster pic like the others useful box that were add before so I'm just changing the weakness and adding the Milk, did correct Slime Bess for Beth a bit minor error '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 23:23, August 12, 2018 (UTC)''' thanks I saw the summary things will take on mind, at the time when I edit monster pages I mean when I add the infobox companion for example it doesnt go under when where the others, it goes like to the bottom of the page idk how could pull it up to where all the others? sry if I explain it bad but kinda dont undertand how to put it stacked with the others infoboxes. Thanks and sry for being maybe annoying Im not that good at this. And yeah some monster dialogues are in japanese like when I milk them but most important dialogues are in English I have V1 21.00 version game of Part1 thanks in advance '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 00:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC)''' well yes I do have Part2 ver 2.23 translated manually like most people out there I wont play it until I farm enough items for LoC or try to find items I dont own, lol and Sphinx isnt that hard to beat imo but having more health well more long to beat. Maybe I could ask a mod for help me with that thing I mentioned you. thanks [[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 11:51, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey I started to play some days ago the part 2 of Paradox and noticed some monster elemental resistances change in Part 2 for example some Monsters I see in part 1 are weak 125% to holy , while in part2 they become 100% to it, same to some monsters Null to Sound element changes to 150% or like that, should update to the latest or keep part 1? I did keep part1 for now, fixed some that were wrong too Thanks. '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 00:33, August 16, 2018 (UTC)''' about this mermaid or this one https://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid anyhow wondering u can do a side story on them please? and I wonder still who can accept my suggestions so they can do my mermaid request side story in the future? also whats funny is that... its been removed my pictures despite the fact this is a mature website.... yes well... heres the thing... mature websites are like 18 and over... so if some people get butthurt... heck people even get butthurt on like pornhub or like from a youtube video... heck even with censor it gets taken down... but real life girls or real life porn gets to stay on fourms or videos more likely! kinda bs.. 2nd it even gives u a warning before u go to this site... I notice that no one will complain about panies but will complain about titties? like the only way for me to do this besides censor which I don't know how to do... is to give them a shirt or a sea shell and I don't know how to draw... and mabe u can ask someone for me... cause I always seem to have bad luck in asking people about dragon kin video game full version and pink hair mermaid side quest... and yes I still do ask people but I been shut down every single time... like even though this is censor Queen Alraune/Paradox u can still see the tits... so why would people even get butt hurt... so u can ignore those kind of people... and seriously even a pornhub video those will get removed... I think I finished adjusting all monster part 1 resistances, not all part2 changes resistances on part1 prob there are more, I did check and all monster do give milk, same as part2 not the 2 angels in Alt Iliasville(didnt checked LoC part2 yet) in part1 Loc u can get their milk too sometimes takes alot of turns to get but idk I like to test if you can get it forgot to add the last message is mine prob will work on add equipment of some monster and/or race/job '''[[User:Frandark10|Frandark10]] ([[User talk:Frandark10|talk]]) 01:14, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ''' The current story translation of MGQ Paradox is up to the Grangold Palace infiltration. Quite a bit has been translated since the Plansect stuff. There has also been quite a bit of polishing to the translation as well, so it may be worth going back to Dargoth's bitbucket and manually patching the latest script files. [[User:Gemini Sunfall|Gemini Sunfall]] ([[User talk:Gemini Sunfall|talk]]) 12:46, August 22, 2018 (UTC)Gemini Sunfall Hi, I've noticed that when you make articles you tend to misspell "Biography" as "Biograph". If you're having trouble with spelling, using the source editor can help as it has its own spellchecker. [[User:Auric Drake|Auric Drake]] ([[User talk:Auric Drake|talk]]) 08:10, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Wikia Staff Introduction